Mind Games
by jaydelin
Summary: Cas asks Sam and Dean to check out a double murder he believes was caused by something that is definitely out of this world. But can Nephilim really exist?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Okay, this is my first piece of fan-fiction so I would really like any adive you culd give me. I'm also trying to set this out like an actual episode, so that's why no Sam, Dean or Cas has been mentioned yet. Since I have no idea of the sixth series, I'd say this could take place somewhere in the fifth season, after I Believe The Children Are Our Future.**

"Happy birthday," the woman whispered to her husband. He smiled as she set down the plate of stir-fried chicken and rice in front of him, with a kiss on the cheek added.

"You're amazing, darling," he told her before taking a spoonful of the food. But no sooner than it had entered his mouth, he felt sick. His food tasted weird, especially the rice… it was like it was _alive_ in there!

He hastily swallowed it but still that wriggling sensation was there, like whatever there was on that forkful of food was trying to… to crawl back up his throat? He looked down at the plate and saw that all the little white grains of rice were now wriggling… oh God, they were maggots!

"Wh-what did you put in this?" he asked his wife. She looked perplexed.

"Erm, chicken, stir-fried veg and rice… oh and I added some soy sauce. Why? I thought this was your favourite?" Her shadow flickered against the wall in the candlelight. He looked back down at the plate but the food was still. It was normal again.

"Y-yeah, yeah it is. Look, sorry, I'm just being a bit weird. I'm kind of stressed at work, y'know? It's… it's just playing with my mind a little. I'm sorry, I don't want to ruin this lovely dinner."

"I guess sleeping with your secretary will make things really stressful," his wife answered maliciously. He looked at her, shocked. How did she know?

"That's right, I do know. I thought things were okay between us since Lucas… when Lucas died. Clearly I was wrong." The memory of her lost son brought a tear to her eyes.

"Look, I'm truly sorry. I – I was affected too, you know? I don't know what came over me, but it happened. But now it's over between us, I wouldn't leave her for you. I _love_ you Mary-Ann."

"It's too late for that," Mary-Ann muttered. She stood up and grabbed the largest knife she could find, the steak knife, and thrust it multiple times into her husband's body until eventually he fell down dead.


	2. Another Religious Monster?

Sam was busy looking up more ways to blast the devil when his mobile began to rings. He picked it up and saw it was Cas calling.

"Hey Cas," he said. "What's up?"

"The night sky." Cas' literal take on many things made Sam want to laugh sometimes.

"No, I meant: what's happening, how are you, those sorta things."

"Well then in that case I need to talk to you and Dean. Where are you?"

"Room 38 in the, uh, Super 8 Motel in Moon Township, Pittsburgh," Sam told him.

"I'm there." Cas said in the phone and behind Sam, making him jump. He still wasn't entirely used to it yet. Sam hung up and turned around to face the angel.

Castiel's clothes never changed. He always wore that same attire that Dean referred to as 'Holy Tax Accountant'. He also always wore that same grim and serious expression that made Sam feel like Cas was always ready to go and smite someone. Once he felt like that person Cas was going to smite was him, but that was only when he was hooked on Demon blood.

"Where's Dean?" Castiel asked, looking at him with his vessel's intense blue eyes.

"He's quickly gone out to grab some food," Sam told him. "He should be back pretty soon. Hey, how's that search for God going?"

"Not as I planned," Castiel told him. "But I won't give up. He is out there and he will help us." Secretly, Sam doubted it. It looked a lot like the situation with John, his and Dean's equally absent dad. But hey, if John had managed to turn up before he died then so could God.

It was only a matter of minutes before Dean opened the door to the room. "Hey Cas, what are you doing here?" he asked. He was kinda suspicious – Cas never came around on a social call.

"There has been a murder of two people, a married couple, and I suspect that a Nephilim has been involved." Cas told them.

"A, uh, a Nephilim? Cas, we don't know what the hell that is," Dean told him. Why'd he get the feeling it was something to do with all the religion crap that had been going on?

"Nephilim are the spawn of a fallen angel and a human woman." Cas told them. _Of course_, Dean thought. _It had to be something to do with angels!_

"So what makes you think it's a Nephilim?" Sam asked. He swore he could have come across the phrase before, but he couldn't remember.

"The mother had been chosen to be a vessel for the former angel Danyel, but he had been banished. Now we believe he has used her to create a Nephilim."

"Okay…" Dean was still slightly uncertain. "So, where is this murder supposed to have been?"

"Montgomery. It's not long from here." Cas answered. "I will take you there." He held a hand out to each of them to teleport them, but both of them quickly backed away. They knew the effects of teleportation – including not pooping for a week – and they did _not_ want to have to repeat that.

"We'll, um, we'll take the Impala," Dean told Cas. The angel nodded and disappeared without a word. Dean looked at Sam and just said: "I guess we're meeting him in Montgomery."

Montgomery looked a pretty nice place, Sam decided as they drove through in search of a motel. There they'd get changed and claim to be federal agents, the same old stuff.

An hour or so later, they walked into the local police station and, when prompted, flashed their badges.

"My name is Agent Carter, this is Agent O'Neill," Sam told the unsuspecting officer. "We're here to investigate the Monroe stabbings?"

"Erm, okay… you're gonna want to talk to Sheriff Jones then." Sam and Dean just looked at each other. He was a lot more co-operative than any of the others had been.


End file.
